


Ring the Alarm

by Hurricanerin



Category: British Actor RPF, Coriolanus - Shakespeare, Hiddlefic, Lokiverse, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Adult Content, Ancient Rome, Coriolanus - Freeform, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roman Republic, Sexual Content, Shakespeare, Smut, graphic smut, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricanerin/pseuds/Hurricanerin
Summary: Caius Martius acquires a feisty high born girl as a slave.





	

Caius cleared his throat, dry from travel on the dusty roads, and drew a sip from a skin of water as he nodded to his second in command.

“Keep several of the women for my own domestic use,” he rasped.

He nudged his horse forward several feet before halting the animal and turning in the saddle.  He raised a brow at the other man, as if challenging his ability to select.  “Pretty women, Julian.”

“Of course, sir,” he said with a polite bow of the head.

The Roman general clucked and the beast walked onward.  Both sagged with the exhaustion of battle, but Caius was also quite satisfied.  The successful sacking of Arpinum proved a welcome addition to the Republic and yielded many able bodies, most of whom were corralled into a small caravan of prisoners and taken home to Rome.  The hearty group of citizens would auction well as slaves and make him a good deal of money.

Shouting from the pens shook Caius from his thoughts and he twisted in his saddle.  Still on edge from fighting, his hand flew to the hilt of his sword and his fingers wrapped around the cold metal.  He trotted back towards where he last saw his commander.   “Julian!  What is the problem?”

The other man emerged from the crowd, dragging behind him a filthy woman.  Julian gave his general a shake of the head, eager to appease his superior.

“It’s nothing, sir.  Just a slave that hasn’t yet learned it’s place,” he said with a grunt as she tried to wrench her arm free.  “It’s handled, I promise you.”

Were he not so exhausted from battle, Caius would’ve considered reprimanding the girl himself, but dominating the Volsci had taken a toll on his energy.

“Be sure that she is.  Is she one of mine?”

Julian nodded hesitantly, afraid he was at fault for having selected the rebellious woman.  Caius’ eyes raked over the girl’s limber body, his eyes lingering on the curve of her hip, the swell of her breasts, and finally, on her face.  She scowled and tried once more to wrench her arm free of Julian’s grasp.  The corner of his mouth curved into a smirk. Though it was impossible to be certain, he could swear he saw her cheeks heat beneath the dirt that covered her as she stood under his scrutiny.  Gods, he needed a woman after weeks away.

“Take her and the other girls to the baths before you bring them into my home.  I’ll not have them dirty my villa with their filth.”

When he heard the girl snap at Julian under her breath, Caius took a moment to leer in lazy anticipation.  He appreciated a good fight, on the battlefield and between the sheets.  He’d enjoy toying with her.  With light pressure from his heels, he directed his horse in the direction of home. 

—

After having been scrubbed clean in the opulent baths, Lucia was herded back to Caius’ villa with the other new girls.  His mother met them, cordially greeting her new laborers and fawning over the especially lovely Lucia.  The girl did her best to politely brush the older woman off.  The less attention she drew, the more she could keep her head down, the happier she’d be.  Her looks attracted many suitors back home, but she had had status back in Arpino.  Here, she had nothing.  She didn’t know where her family was, and there was no longer anyone interested in protecting her virtue.  As a slave, she didn’t have the right to refuse advances as she’d done in the past.  In this new life, all she desired was to be left alone.

Having arrived after the evening meal, she was shooed into the kitchen for a meager dinner of bread and wine.  Once she finished eating, she boldly asked one of the older slaves to give her a task for the evening, eager to take her mind off her the adverse situation she found herself in.  She was handed a basket of mending.  Lucia settled in the corner of the kitchen by the fire, daintily sewing a patch onto her Martius’ trousers with practiced hands when she heard noise at the at the door.  Caius, clearly having consumed a hearty amount of alcohol, meandered unsteadily into the room, laughing to himself as he settled at the table.  He glanced at Lucia and her cheeks warmed as his gaze lingered on her face and body.

"You,” he pointed at Lucia.  “More wine.  Now.”

He looked completely different from the man that had ransacked her village.  No longer covered in blood and dirt, his clean skin gleamed in the light, showcasing his sharp cheekbones and piercing blue eyes.  She was struck by how handsome he was.  He drummed his fingers on the table.

“Now,” he repeated impatiently.

Shaken from her thoughts, the girl set aside her work and rose.  She fumbled in the unfamiliar kitchen for a flagon of wine and a goblet and set them before Caius, then took a ridged, but docile, step back.  He raised the glass to his lips, only to slam it down against the wooden table with a grunt when he found it empty.  He glared at her.

“Do you know nothing of being a slave?  Serve me.  Pour.”

Biting her cheek to keep from speaking without thought, she stepped closer to him and filled his glass.  He leaned back in his chair, eying her suspiciously as she remained quiet.

“What?  Are you mute?  Julian knows I detest mutes.  They can’t ask questions to complete tasks properly,” he grumbled.

Lucia clenched her hands into fists to keep from making a snide comment and shook her head, her golden brown hair flowing over her shoulders as she did so.

"No, I’m not mute.”

His eyes widened at the familiar lilt of her speech.  The familiar accent reminded him of his childhood, before he came to Rome.  His birthplace was near the Volscian territory he’d recently attacked.  Hearing her voice brought back many nostalgic memories.  He wanted to know her.

“Your accent—You’re one of the women from Arpinum?”

“Arpino,” she answered tersely.

He grinned upon hearing the city name, his eyes flashing with a hint of cruelty.

“Ah, ah, girl.  You are in Rome now.  You will say it correctly.  Now, where are you from?”

Lucia made a face.  _“Arpinum,”_ she bit out after a moment of defiant silence.

Arpinum, the Roman name for her Volscian city of Arpino, tasted bitter on her tongue.  Only two days prior, Lucia and her siblings had spent the day making grand plans to venture to the coast for a visit with an uncle.  Less than a day passed before Caius Martius fought his way into their gated city and decimated their village, taking friends and family prisoner to sell as slaves.  His irritatingly smooth voice brought her back to the present.

“And how do you find your new city, my dear?”

Caius held his goblet to his lips and took a generous sip.  She could see his cocky smirk from behind the rim of the cup.  Swallowing his mouthful, he exhaled loudly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  Lucia literally bit her tongue and struggled to compose an answer.  She was a horrible liar, and Rome disgusted her.  It was busy and loud and dirty, the opposite of what had been her peaceful town.

“Er, it’s… very _different_ than my home,” she said honestly, her amber eyes moving to the floor.

He threw his head back and laughed, slapping his thigh in delight.

"I doubt I will find you as entertaining tomorrow when my head aches and my belly churns, but for now, I like your spirit.  You do not seek to please me, despite your status.  Tell me your name.”

“My name is Lucia.”

“Lucia,” he repeated.  “Loo-chee-uh.  I like it.  A pretty name for a pretty girl.  It suits you.”

“How relieving that my name pleases you,” she drawled, immediately clapping on hands over her mouth in horror at having said her thought out loud.

His eyes widened in realization at her attitude.

“You’re the girl that gave Julian such trouble this afternoon.”  He studied her face.  “You look much different now that you’re clean.”

Lucia stuck out her chin and tossed her hair over her shoulder, refusing to confirm his statement that she was, indeed, the same girl.  He chuckled, the noise quieting as his eyes roamed over her form.  With a different perspective, he took in her flashing brown eyes and long sable hair, his gaze slowly narrowing as it swept over her shapely body.  When hunger burned in his eyes, she took a step back, wrapping her arms around herself and glancing at the doorway.  Caius smirked and shook his head.

 “Ah, ah.  I don’t think so.  Come here,” he pointed in front of him.

Lucia licked her lip and cautiously tread forward one step at a time, only to be pulled into his lap with a gasp once she was within arm’s reach.  Her chest rose and fell quickly as she fought to catch her breath, watching him with wide eyes as she steadied herself.  She braced a delicate hand on each of his shoulders and glared at him as she caught her bearings.  He wrapped a hand around her slender waist, holding her in place as he watched her shiver at the contact.  His body was warm against her chilled skin and she offhandedly detested the fact that she found that favorable.  Caius leaned in, inhaling her scent and nuzzling the tip of his nose against her jaw as he lined his lips up with her ear.

“Much better, don’t you think?  Since we’re already acquainted,” he murmured against her hair.

Her throat was too tight to speak, so she merely shrugged, attempting indifference.  He brushed her hair away from her face and trailed his hand down her neck and across her collarbone.  The poor girl couldn’t keep from trembling as she absorbed the heat of his touch.  He snickered softly.

“Do I frighten you, little girl?  The merciless general that conquered your insignificant city?”

Lucia’s lips pursed and her nose stung with impending tears as he spoke so casually about decimating her home.

“No,” she hissed, pushing at his hands in anger.

Again, he laughed.  He wrapped a large palm in the bulk of her mane, pulling firmly until her back went stiff as she fought to follow his grasp.  Her breath came in soft pants against his cheek as he watched her with icy blue eyes that shone with wicked intentions.

“If I don’t scare you, you’re either naïve or stupid.  Which is it?”

She’d be damned if she admitted any sort of weakness in front of him.  Her lips pinched into a stubborn frown and she struggled to free her hair.  His fingers tightened and he pulled her flush against his chest so that her breasts pressed against his hard pectorals.  Once it became clear that she refused to respond, his gaze lowered and he licked his lips as he took in her cleavage. 

“Naïve or stupid, you are a beauty,” he murmured, taking her chin in his hand and raising her face to his.=

Goosebumps broke out on her skin and she settled her palms on his shoulders once more, ready to shove away from him.  His grip on her hair loosened and her posture became less rigid.  He could feel her settling against his body.

“There’s a good girl.”

He stood abruptly, dumping Lucia onto the cold stone floor with a grunt.  She scrambled to her feet, stumbling back against the wall in an attempt to flee.  He was coaxing odd feelings from her, which she refused to explore.  There was a dull throbbing between her legs that she’d only felt a handful of times prior, during clandestine fumbling sessions with a few boys back home.  But they’d never looked at her with the intensity that he was.  He wet his lip, stalking towards her with a gleam in his eye.

He backed her against the wall, pressing his warm body against hers and playing distractedly with the broach of her stola.

“Do you know how to please a man, Lucia?”

The poor girl flushed pink and looked down, shaking her head.  She’d never gotten that far with the boys she’d experimented with.  The extent of her experience was being groped by unpracticed hands.

“Then tonight you learn, little one.”

“What if I don’t want to?”  Her voice sounded bolder than she felt.

 “What if you don’t want me to touch you, then?  Well, I suppose I’ll release you, if you’d like,” he purred against her ear.  “I’ll sell you to the bordello and you can learn to serve men there.  I’ll buy you back in a year or so, as long as you’re not round with some other brute’s child.”

Lucia gasped as his hands roved over her chest, seizing the broach that held her stola together.  With practiced fingers, he removed the pin and her dress fell to the floor.  He groaned as his hands slid over her breasts, rolling her stiffening nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Lucia’s back stiffened as the sensation sent heat straight to her core.  This couldn’t be happening.  She was being assaulted, there was no way she could derive pleasure from this.  She slapped at his hands.

“Stop that!”

He surveyed her for a minute, his blue eyes flicking back and forth between her wide brown ones.  The beginning of a grin twitched at the corner of his mouth as he took in her raised brows, wide eyes and heaving chest as she tried to catch her breath.

“Do you truly have no experience?  You’ve never lain with a man?  You’re too ravishing to be untouched.”

Lucia stuck her chin out, and shook her head, “No.”

“Tonight, we’ll change that.”

Herding her back towards the edge of the table, she stumbled in an effort to get away from him.  He caught her easily and hoisted her up onto the wooden surface, pushing her dress up around her waist as he did so.

“Now, most men won’t bother with this bit, but I like my women writhing in pleasure before I so much as enter them.”

She recoiled.

“I will not _writhe_ for you.”

He chuckled, spreading her legs and licking the pad of his thumb.

“You will.  You’ll be begging me by the time I’m finished, darling.”

Lucia pursed her lips and glared, watching him warily as his hand disappeared beneath her stola.  With his free hand, he gently pressed against between her breasts, encouraging her to recline.  Briefly she fought him, but he tweaked a nipple, causing her to hiss and comply.  Once she was on her back, he trailed his fingers over her mound, groaning at her untouched pussy.  Lucia grunted, uncomfortably arching her back and looking away from Caius.

“Patience, little girl.”

He parted her folds and used his wet thumb to find her clit and began stroking it gently.  Lucia inhaled sharply but the noise went ignored as her little bud began to harden and swell.  Her hips twitched as pressure began to build in her lower belly, an unfamiliar need taking root.  He gradually increased his speed, and at that point he had her attention.

“What-What are you doing!  Sto-oooh,” she gasped softly, releasing a sigh as her eyes rolled back.  Her hips involuntarily thrust against his hand and cried out, trying to snap herself out of the lust-induced haze.  The poor girl could only manage to lift her head, brows furrowed as she fought to think.

“How are you doing that?” she whimpered, her head dropping back to the table with a thump as she lost the ability to hold herself up.

Again, he ran his slicked finger around her hard clit, making her hips jerk as her hands clenched into little fists.

“You’ve never touched yourself,” he stated.

Her brows rose in confusion and she shook her head.

"No,” she whispered.

A greedy smirk emerged on his lips and he began rubbing at her pearl with gentle pressure as he watched her thrash in distress.

 “Oh, gods,” she breathed, arching her back up off the table to unconsciously press herself against his dexterous fingers.

Caius leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers as she panted.

“Does that feel good, little one?”

With a strangled grunt she nodded, her lids slipping shut as she embraced the intense throbbing between her legs.  When the feeling began to overwhelm, she squirmed, uncertain if she wanted more of his hands or for him to stop touching her.  Caius decided for her when he splayed a palm over her pelvis, pinning her in place as he worked.  His face was ravenous as he touched her, eyes blazing with fierce desire as the inexperienced girl came apart for him. 

When Lucia cried out, he increased his speed, rubbing tight circles around her clit and narrowing his eyes as he worked her to an orgasm.  With a surprised cry, Lucia’s back bowed up off the table, her hips pumping wildly against his hand as she came apart.  The pressure that had built deep inside her exploded and shot up the length of her spine, spreading until she could feel it with every ounce of her being. 

When she finished, she lay dazed, blinking as she tried to find her bearings.  Caius smirked and leaned forward, stealing another kiss, “You’re easy to please.  Good.”

The girl scowled, but was too winded to do much more than attempt to appear displeased.  Her breath was shaky as she greedily took in air, light beads of perspiration gathering along her hairline.

“That was sex?” she panted.

“That was an orgasm.”

She vaguely registered the sound of him undressing, but was too blissed to pay much attention.  She started when she felt something blunt against her entrance, and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“This is sex,” he grunted, shoving inside her in one thrust.

Lucia cried out, this time in pain as he breached her entrance.  She whimpered, squirming beneath him until he pinned her against the table with a hand wrapped around her throat.

“Be still,” he grunted.  “Be still and feel.”

She was feeling, damnit, and it _hurt_.  She gasped when he pulled out, only to wince as he thrust himself back inside her.  Several times he repeated the act, each less painful than the last.  As her grimace faded, he planted his free hand on the table, bracing himself as he began to pump in and out of her.  Her face changed from discomfort to awe as the pain melted away completely, replaced by that confusing pressure that was now rebuilding in her lower abdomen. 

Though he tried to be understanding of her first time, Caius’ resolve was fading.  He grit his teeth as he attempted to keep his thrusts steady, but the tight heat of the girl’s untouched cunt was too much for him to handle.  His hips began snapping against hers, coaxing a cry of pleasured surprise from Lucia as her body rocked each time his hips propelled forward.  He nibbled at her collarbone, dragging his lips along her neck and settled them against her ear.

“You’re going to come apart for me once more, _Lucia_ , fall to pieces for your general,” he purred.  “Give me command of your body.”

Lucia genuinely tried to shake her head, but she overwhelmed herself with her own cries as he pounded into her even harder.  With an embarrassingly loud scream, her body convulsed, pleasure shooting from her center to every nerve ending in her body.  She could feel her pussy squeezing his length, and as she came down she hazily registered him gritting his teeth while smirking down at her.  His face twisted in tortured pleasure as he sought completion, his own deeper cry mimicking hers as he came inside her.

Both lay panting, Caius draped over Lucia’s prone form as they recovered.  He gave her a cocky grin and brushed her hair from her face.

“ _That,_ my dear, was sex."


End file.
